a sinners feeling
by sevendevils7
Summary: based if 8/04/2013 ep, tere all in the tank room when they realise somethings wrong, sinners cant have emotions. so whats happening now. why is she diffrent? read on MAJOR PEDDIE! try to avoid the cliches but what im a sucker for romance. they are my weak spot peddie are. story cover is on my ig ... somewhere.


**OKAY I TYPED THIS WHOLE MASSIVE STORY ON IG PRESSED SEND AND BOOM! PICTURE POSTED STORY DIDNT! I'm NOT A HAPPY BUNNY NO SIR I M NOT!**

As Eddie was stuck in this room he knew he was surrounded. Only just had he avoided midnight, but how much more of the venom in their word could he take before he felt his emotions rise? 12 hours without letting it all get to him. Could he even stand that? He practically fell down to the floor as he sat against the wall head in his knees with nothing to do but wait. And listen. Listen to the words slipping out of all their mouth as he sat back. The spite and anger coming out of her and he couldn't help but look up. She had her best poker face not an inch of emotion seeping through. Except for one thing.

"Patricia your crying." He softly spoke pushing himself of the floor to stand up. She was not balling out the nile river, but it wasn't just a small bit of water in the corner f her eyes. They were two long streaks of mascara stained lines of salt water dropping down her cheeks.

"What?" she asked raising her hand to her face and as she did so everyone turned to her and saw the distress slowly creeping up on her. "Robert what's happening? What's going on? You told me this wouldn't happen. What's happening?" her anxiety and torment were growing as her tears were now cascading down her face. Robert paced the room as Caroline was constantly questioning him on what was happening. Suddenly he slammed both his hands flat down on the desk startling the room to silence.

"Oh no. No no no no NO!"

"Robert what's wrong?" Caroline questioned trying to calm his ever growing nerves.

"Remember why you couldn't be a sinner, they can't WILLINGLY be taken. And remember when we got Patricia..." he was cut off by Patricia piping up quietly from the background.

"Caroline dragged me in here, and you said...

_Flashback_

_As Caroline dragged Patricia in Robert walked up to her whispering to her_

"_Don't worry, soon you won't feel anything." And with that letting out a fear raising laugh obviously trying to scare her one last time before she was taken to the coffin._

"_Nothing? No pain, no depression... No love?" she asked him with the sadness burning her eyes._

"_NOTHING" he laughed out. The sarcophagus was open and_

I went into the sarcophagus. I gave myself up." And with that the tears came back in fleets and her legs collapsed beneath her.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled as he ran towards her. They were both on the floor and he had both his arms around her trying his hardest to comfort her

"You see, for not doing what should be done, for her willingly entering, there are side effects. You see, all the emotions you felt before will come back at the thought of something so emotional. And all the emotions that scared you. They'll all come flooding back. And you can do nothing but feel, they'll consume you. You will feel everything. They'll be heightened. And you can't help but sit there and cry." As he said that caroline slowly walked up to him making sure not to make to much noise and slowly whispering in his ear.

"12 hours alone seeing a person you care about cry can turn anyone to anger." And with that she grabbed his hand **(roboline moment; haha) **and walked out the door signalling victor and sweet to follow. The sound of the large key rattle in the heavy door made Eddie turn his head.

"Oh god." He turned back to Patricia who's breath was hitching with every sob escaping her. "Think osirion. Think!" he yelled and turned back to her as an idea filled his head. "okay, your filled with feeling. Soo..." and with this he could see she was struggling to just breath. "Okay, dont feel guilty, whatever you do don't feel guilty because I forgive you okay," still the tears ran through her eyes. "Okay, your amazing spectacylar please don't feel sad, feel happy because your amazing." No result and he could tell the tears were dawning on her. "Please Patricia," he whispered in a slow steady tone. "I love you." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her. as they eventually pulled apart he noticed her breath was slowly calming down and returning to normal.

"What are we going to do. you cant not get angry forever?" she finally broke the silence separating them bringing them to reality.

"after what happened now, I don't think anything can make me upset."

**Yeahhh... its not my 1000 word policy, I originally posted to instagram because it was a short one shot but then brought it here because after typing it all it didn't post (GGRRRR!) but OMG just seen the kiss someone posted a vid to you tube ,djfbrfhdgu** dead. **Yep. And ive tried adding more description to this to make it longer but its kindof a lazy story because ifs about 3 in the morning and re typing this is kinda boring. And I'm inda worried its to cheesy because I always like to avoid the clichés (I'm kinda like Patricia. I also hate the idea of a date at a restrant, but thats partly to do with a fear of eating in public). But... yeah, thats ma story. Love you all xx**


End file.
